


Eggs

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual, Eggs, Leoraph, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Old fic.Leo and Raph experiment with rubber eggs.





	1. Eggs

The easiest position is to have Raph draped across his knees. Of course his brother struggles a little but Leo’s not bothered. It does make him look like an infant, after all. Had Leo not been so riled up he probably would have called Mikey over for a good laugh.

“Stop squirming,” he says, pressing his hands to either side of Raph’s body; one to his face and the other to his ass. It’s voiced as a command there’s no sense of power behind it; having Raph look so helpless because of him is so exhilarating that he can barely keep himself together.

What is powerful however is Raph’s expression. Eyes hooded and murky, cheeks as flushed as his mask. Raph’s cock is hot against Leo’s leg, leaking precum down his skin. Leo can tell Raph’s having trouble holding himself back. “Don’t even think about cumming.”

Like a feather his hand dips inwards, fingers dancing over Raphael’s skin until they meet his hole; wet and sticky from lube and stretched so much that his fingers slip inside easily. His brother seems to notice that, gasping and whining when Leo pushes in farther and farther; stopped only by the tough shape resting inside.

“L-Leo!” Raph’s breaths are shallow and his voice strangled, but it doesn’t stop him. His fingers continue to graze Raph’s insides and press against the object stuffed inside him, almost moving to the beat of a drum in time with his brother’s noises. It’s delicious, but he’s not finished yet.

Without a sound he pulls out and reaches to the side, pulling back with him two similarly shaped objects from Donatello’s knapsack, and Raph doesn’t seem to be even slightly aware of this until Leo eases one of them into his ass; twirling it around a little just for good measure.

“O-Oh! F-Fuuuck!” There we go. That’s what Leo liked to see. Raph flailing pathetically against him as the egg slips inside him and it just makes Leo feel powerful - though it does make it a little more tricky to press the last one in. That, combined with how hot and bothered he’s feeling right now; heart pressing right up against his chest, breath shaky and broken from trying to keep his cool for so long. Even just ordering Raph to calm down is a challenge. “Nn—Leo! Ah fuuuuck! I-It’s too much!”

“J-Just… Calm down.” Both their cheeks are flushed but Leo can physically feel the heat coming off of Raph’s as he drags his fingers across them. Conversely, his other hand is still groping around Raph’s ass, trying to squeeze as much of the last egg in as possible. “You—You wanted this, remember? Wanted /me/ to s-stuff you up like this.” When he withdraws that same hand it zeroes in on Raph’s stubby little tail, pinching and teasing it all over. “Not gonna chicken out— are you?”

All he gets from that is a tiny little whine - something really unusual from Raph. But at the same time i-it’s so, so hot; just having him under this level of control. He could easily keep this up for hours upon hours because he knows that Raph would love it just as much as him. That secret side of his brother that only the four of them know.

He’s so dazed by this stupor that he can’t feel the warm trickle down his leg — not until Raph cries out like he’s in pain. Of course he’s not, and Leo knows this; yet he can’t being himself to say anything. Just breathes deeply and patiently through his nose. From this position he can see Raph’s jaw slacken as the seconds tick by, and he’s going to let it all roll over before he makes his move.

The first is lightning fast; cracking down like a whip before Raph can fully regain his senses. The second is even faster, and the third faster than that. All three leave stinging red marks on Raph’s skin, accentuated by the shape of Leo’s hand. Leo leans forward, pressing his beak to Raph’s temple, before delivering the next attack.

“Didn’t I tell you?” It’s hard to sound threatening when his brain is on the fritz, but he tries his hardest. His voice might have been husky but he could barely form his words. “ _No cumming._ ”

Ignoring Raph’s cries and the way his own cock has slipped out onto his brother’s leg, Leo sets his pace with little remorse for Raphael, finding himself all the more turned on by the way Raph cries out his apologies ( _“N-No! Stop! Please!”_ ). He alternates sides when striking, ensuring that one is completely scarlet before moving onto the next, only stopping briefly to give Raph some false sense of safety a couple of times before smacking him even harder than before. When Raph gets too loud, Leo clamps a hand over his mouth and goes even faster, making sure to growl into Raph’s ear all the while - let him know why he really deserved this.

It doesn’t take him much longer to completely tire himself out from this, and by the time he’s pulled Raph up and atop him his front is all sticky from his own orgasm — but neither of them care enough to do anything about it right now. They simply bundle up, pressing their beaks together as Leo carefully dries Raph’s eyes, moving only to press gentle kisses against his face as he does so. His fingers still press against Raph’s ass, keeping those eggs stuffed tight inside, and when he shudders and moans Leo’s there to comfort him, murmuring sweet nothings into his ears.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath to part one. Final chapter.

Leo drags him to the shower after, but Raph really doesn’t mind. His skin and shell are sticky with cum and honestly, just having Leo pampering him like this after what had just happened was good enough for him. It had been too long since they’d had this kind of freedom to eachother. It was nice.

And Leo takes no liberties in making sure Raph feels like a king; scrubbing his shell, massaging his aching joints, cleaning his skin from all signs of sex. The soap smells earthy and fresh and Raph loves it, allowing himself to drift away in Leo’s hold; chirping ever so slightly at the soft lips gliding across his neck. It’s all heaven and Raph doesn’t want it to end.

“Raphie.” Leo says, voice soft against his ears, though Raph does not turn in response. He’s too comfortable like this; leaning back against his mate, totally enveloped by his strong arms and warm, gentle scent. All he can manage are soft murmurs, ones that Leo either doesn’t hear or chooses to ignore, because he keeps on repeating Raph’s name in that same breathless voice. “Raphie… Raphie.”

His arms are roaming around his body now; something Raph is more than used to at this point, and frankly happy about. His skin is so sensitive from all the steam and having Leo touch him here and there just feels so nice, every brush of the hand sending electric waves all around Raph’s tired body. It’s enough to make his mouth fall open - though all intent to speak is drained by Leo turning his head so that he can capture it in a kiss.

When they do eventually pull away it’s entirely reluctant, though Raph knows his neck would start aching if they kept it up. He’s already missing the warmth of it all, though he won’t move. Leo himself seems to have no plans of budging either, so he feels justified in that regard. Leo does seem to coil around him a a bit more, though; enough to force breath from Raph’s lips when his brother’s fingers dance around his entrance.

“You were very good today, Raphael.” His voice is still soft, yet it makes Raph physically shake as it hits his ears; like there’s something slightly sinister to it. Leo keeps his fingers wriggling around beneath his tail as he talks, “So full with those eggs. Bet they’re still wriggling about inside you.”

Of course they were. Leo hadn’t removed them after their session, and Raph hadn’t even considered doing it himself. In fact he might have totally forgotten about them, which Leo promptly points out from the blush rising to Raph’s wet cheeks; accentuating it by pushing a finger upwards so that it tickles one of them, which of course makes him whimper. “So full.” He tweaks one of them, which pushes the next in even farther. “Almost ready to hatch.”

Like a spark igniting a fuse, Raph’s body tingles at those words; but Leo doesn’t stop there. “Mm… If only they were my eggs. My young. You want that too, don’t you?” His other hand finds his stomach, running small circles around it. “Stuffed with my eggs, hm?” 

Up to his cock; fingers smeared in lube pinching and pressing against it. It’s since gone soft but Raph can easily feel it stirring again, Leo catching his arousal as well as his very breath in those words; effortlessly captivating every fibre of his being in only a few breaths. It’s almost maddening. And still he continues, petting Raph’s belly with more fervour. “I’d make you all mine with that. Claim you with my young. And you’d love every second of it.”

He’s rock hard and fading fast at that, not helped along by Leo actively pumping his cock in time with his hot breaths. Leo has total control over the situation and Raph—Raph loves it. He feels so helpless; mind completely awash with emotion and arousal because– because he really would love it. Leo presses his nose to Raph’s temple and growls into his ear, “C’mon, Raphie. Be a good boy — Lay our young.”

I-It’s hard. Hard to let them slip out one at a time, especially with the way he’s clenching from—from all of this. He tries not to cum but it’s no use; already coated by the time the first one drops and doubly so when the next when falls against the shower floor. He hiccups the third time, slumping even more against Leo. Every inch of his body bends to Leo’s will and there’s nothing he can do but watch himself cum in a haze of lust, silently wishing he had—had more of Leo inside him. M-More to lay. He really did want that.

By the time Leo lets go of his cock Raph’s forgotten how much he’s cum, but it’s clear he needs a wash again. Leo of course wordlessly complies, only stopping when their eyes meet so he can scoot down to dry the tears from Raph’s face, and capture the wracked sobs with warmth and love.


End file.
